infinitybladefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey of the Blood Slave
__TOC__ This information is based loosely on IB1 and is ChaoticShadow's version of the history of Archarin, the Blood Slave of Raidriar. Son of Siris (Prologue) Year 273, Drew's Maw :"Father?" :"Yes?" :"Where are you going?" :"Son, I am traveling to a far place to defeat the tyrannical ruler which have subjected our fellow people. :"When will come back father?" :"That I do not know son, but if I do not come back, promise me that you will continue my work." :"I promise father." :"Bye son, I must leave now." :"Bye father." The ancestor leaves Drew's Maw, and continues to the Temple of Lantimor, only to be slain by the God King. Sacrifice's Legacy Several years later after the death of the ancestor. Archarin, the blood slave was named, stood proudly on a cliff overlooking the Temple of Lantimor. :"Father, I will avenge you." So Archarin bravely set down to the entrance of the Temple, where a menacing opponent, a Horned Guardian, stood in his path. :"Let me through" Archarin demanded. :"No, never, unless you slay me first..." the Horned Guardian replied defiantly. :"We'll see about that," Archarin replied boldly in response to the Horned Guardian's challenge. Archarin, equipped with his beloved fathers equipment, has begun to become weary after a seemingly ceaseless duel. :"What's the matter challenger? Starting to become fatigued? Hahaha, do you think you can win now?" :"I must stand up to my father! I promised to keep his bloodline alive so the God King can be defeated." Through the Horned Guardian's threat and taunt, Archarin has gained determination and willpower to support his father's cause till the end of the battle, thus allowing him to kill the Horned Guardian. Receiving the final blow, the Horned Guardian sputtered... :"You will pay! The God King will kill you. I have failed my lord (referring to the God King)!" As Archarin arrives at the bridge, an Inferno Paladin comes out to meet him, initiation yet another duel. :"Do not pass here, or be burned out of history! You will burn here and your family will mourn." :"I have defeated one of the God King's servants, do you think I cannot defeat another?"Archarin arrogantly replied. :"You enrage me, supercilious challenger." Once again, Archarin defeats his enemy, but this time with ease. :"Do you really think you could underestimate ME?" :As his final words, the Inferno Paladin replies, "The God King will finish you..." Archarin carefully walks across the bridge careful not to fall off, and bumps into a Executioner. :"Mind your step buddy...wait, you must be the problem-maker who killed two of the God King's servants, this is treason and I must execute you at once." :"We'll see about that Mr. Executioner-whos-supposedly-going-to-kill-me." :"You are starting to provoke me, and I WILL have your head by the end of this." :"Fine then, duel me and lets see who survives." :"Insolent little brat, do you really think you can beat me? You're just a puny human and I am a giant." As sheer power started to take place and Archarin began to feel that he was loosing, he fumbled for his Ring, the Rusty Ring, which has been passed down for many generations, and then catching the Executioner by total surprise, Archarin healed himself and continue to battle. The shocked Executioner was stunned, and thus allowing a leeway for attack, inwhich Archarin executed the final blow which terminated the Executioner's life. Archarin starts walking across the second bridge, where he is face-to-face with a formidable enemy, one who has tried to overthrow the God King himself. :"I'm warning you, flee this place and never return. I have tried the same, but I have failed, now my job is to guard this dreadful place." As the Hedge Knight spoke, Archarin's spirit dwindled. :"I still dont believe you," Archarin said hesitatingly. :"You will soon..." the Hedge Knight replied. Archarin is easily outwitted, and the Hedge Knight starts taunting. :"Ha! If you can't win against me, then you will have no chance against the God King!" :"You dare insult my pride!" :"As a matter of fact I do...Auuuh, this cannot be! I will not lo..." Archarin left the battle victorious, but with fear rising, and pride hurt, he continued on. He approached the large, barred gates to the atrium...suddenly, the gates burst open, releasing an Iron Golem. :To which Archarin replied, "You foul machinery, get out of my way!" And since the Iron Golem couldn't understand a single word Archarin said, it smashed it weapon, Kraken onto the floor barely missing Archarin. Archarin, however, understood this action as the start of the fight and quickly unsheathed his sword, Claymourn. Quickly, Archarin dispatches the Iron Golem and leaves it lifeless on the floor. :"So this is it..." and Archarin stepped on the elevator and ascended to the final floor. The God King & The Decision of Life Archarin stares in wonder and silence at the God King's majestic and regal chair. But the silence was broken by the God King's questioning words. :"Welcome warrior, what is the reason for your appearance in front of me?" the God King inquired. :"I have come to free my people and continue my father's legacy!" Archarin replied. :"Is that all you care? To free your people? Then who will take over?" the God King replied ferociously. :"First must come freedom then must come order!" Archarin boldy replied. :"We shall see later..." the God King remarked. Promptly after the God King spoke, the Dark Knight stepped forward, and smashed his sword at Archarin, who jumped aside just in time. Furious at the surprise attack, Archarin immediately countered, but instead was blocked by the Dark Knight's shield. :"Your efforts are fruitless," the Dark Knight taunted. :"I doubt that you can defeat me!" Archarin replied in rage. :"We shall see who bests who," the Dark Knight responded. :"Defeat him! And leave the final blow to ME." the God King ordered. The Dark Knight, having defeated so many brave and hotheaded warriors, easily outmaneuvered Archarin, leaving him quite exhausted near the beginning of the battle. But eventually, with his strategic use of rings, he managed to defeat the Dark Knight, though severely tired out. Archarin, was quite proud to have defeated an enemy with an advantage over him. The God King, however, wasn't impressed at all. :"If you can barely defeat my champion, do you think that you can stand a chance against me?" the God King remarked. :"I can, and I will defeat you!" Archarin dogmatically replied. The God King, infuriated at Archarin's defiance, jumped down from his throne, summoning his sword and his shield at the same time in a blaze of light. The God King, uncontrollable in his rage, immediately slashed down at Archarin, thus forcing Archarin to make a split-second decision, which was parrying the God King's attack. Though the parry was successful, the fury of the God King had taken its toll, Claymourn was severely dented, and at some places cracked. Once again, the God King slashed, and Archarin blocked it with his shield, which shattered into dozens of parts due to the force of the impact, rendering the shield useless from now on. Thus the God King began another fury chain, in which Archarin parried successfully, but at the cost of his sword, which splintered on the last strike. :"Well, well, well, now who has won?" the God King mocked, "I see that it is the end of your life, time for you to taste this blade!" :"No! Please, mercy mercy! I'll do anything to live!" Archarin pleaded. :"Very well, then you must be my Blood Slave, who monitors my rebirth chamber, and avenges my death," the God King replied, "well, do you accept this offer, because it will be the last one you ever will have." :"I...accept," Archarin nervously replied. The Final Moments :"So its is you, Siris, who tries to kill my master all the time, and I have come to stop you," Archarin stated. After this, Archarin caught Siris offhand and stabbed him, killing Siris. Years Later :"I see the bloodline has grown strong, resulting in the death of my master and the obtainment of the Infinity Blade, nevertheless, you shall pay!" Archarin raged. Archarin backflipped into the powered Zero Mech and unleashed his fury against Siris. Siris, nearly overwhelmed by Zero Mech, found a weak spot and stabbed the automation with the Infinity Blade as hard as he could. Moments later, the machine turned lifeless once more and Archarin leaped out, slashing his sword in blind fury. Siris, nearly exhausted cast a spell and healed himself while he parried Archarin's attacks. Slowly but surely, Siris gained the upper hand, grabbed Archarin and impaled him with the Infinity Blade. And from that moment on, Archarin remained limp and deprived of life... Category:Infinity Blade I Category:ChaoticShadow Final Comments This is where one's story ends, and where another's story starts a new chapter... '' FINIS '' Category:Infinity Blade I Category:ChaoticShadow